Broken
by Arisa-desu
Summary: Yuri Plisetsky es un omega que hace no mucho descubrió sus sentimientos hacia cierto japones, sin embargo estos no serán del todo correspondidos [Omegaverse]
1. Comienzo del Fin

-Yuri? Estas bien? -la pelirroja tocó suavemente la puerta de la habitación del menor mientras se escuchaba como desde el interior brotaba un sollozo- Yuri... lo que sea que haya pasado, sabes que puedes confiar en mi -la omega comenzaba a preocuparse de verdad, no era normal que Yuri llorara menos de esa forma.

Se quedó frente a la puerta del rubio, emitiendo sin querer un suave olor para calmar al menor. Tras unos minutos el rubio abrió la puerta y miro a la pelirroja con los ojos hinchados de tanto llanto.

-Mila... -el menor llevo su mano hasta su propio pecho y apretó en un puño- ¿como puedo quitarme este dolor? -las lágrimas no tardaron en volver a llenar los ojos del ruso. Ante esto Mila sólo atinó a abrazarlo y consolarlo, así le dictaba su instinto de omega, ya que para ella Yuri era casi como su hermano menor.

-... Esto es por Viktor... verdad?-pregunto la pelirroja mientras aún abrazada al menor, le llevo a la cama para que ambos se sentaran. Apenas el rubio escuchó el nombre de Viktor sintió ira recorrerle la espina.

-Claro que es por ese infeliz!- respondió furioso mientras contenía las lágrimas, pero era inútil- como... como se atrevió a... a marcarlo?- Mila acarició con suavidad los mechones de yuri sin saber que hacer para calmarle.

::::::  
Hace algunos meses Yuuri había comenzado a vivir con Viktor. Principalmente porque resultaba más cómodo para ambos vivir juntos mientras entrenaban en tierras rusas. Desde el principio Yuri había estado en contra de esto, pues sabía que el único resultado posible de un Alpha y Omega viviendo juntos era que eventualmente terminarían cogiendo, anudando y finalmente el omega en cuestión estaría marcado. Pero aún ante su preocupación el japonés había aceptado la invitación de Viktor, quien hasta ese entonces no era más que un buen amigo y su entrenador.

Aquel día, después de mucho darle vueltas, Yuri Plisetsky, el tigre ruso, había decidido confesarle sus sentimientos al japonés. Le había costado, demasiado quizás, admitir que se había enamorado perdidamente del pelinegro, pero más aún, iba en contra de su instinto, era de lo más extraño que un omega y otro omega estuvieran juntos, y si lo lograban por lo general nunca duraban mucho, ya fuera por la aparición de un Alpha o por la nula compatibilidad sexual que estos tenían. Aún teniendo todo esto en cuenta, Yuri quería arriesgarse e intentarlo. El japonés nunca le había rechazado en ninguna forma, es más siempre se había mostrado preocupado y atento con el, lo cual le daba una pequeña esperanza.

Se encontraba entrenando, haciendo figuras en el hielo, su nerviosismo no le dejaba concentrarse lo suficiente como para intentar practicar saltos. Tenía todo planeado, invitaría al pelinegro a hacer unas compras con el y luego lo llevaría al restaurante que solía visitar cuando su abuelo venía a verle. Ahí le confesaria sus sentimientos y le pediría que lo intentasen. Todo parecia perfecto en la mente del rubio, Yuuri de seguro no se lo esperaria y terminaría llorando de emoción. Ah, el sólo pensarlo hacia que se dibujara una sonrisa idiota en su rostro. Pero para su desgracia esta no duró mucho.


	2. Marcado

Sintió una conmoción en la entrada de la pista de entrenamiento, sin embargo no era capaz de distinguir a que se debía, de seguro eran fans de Viktor, pensó, no le dió mayor importancia y continuó en lo suyo, ansioso por la llegada del japones.

Tras unos minutos Yuuri entró a la pista. El menor, no tardó en ir a su encuentro, pero a medida que se acercaba al japones, notó como este se encontraba totalmente sonrojado y cubriendose lo que parecía ser...

-Una marca?- dijo el rubio en voz baja no acabando de creerselo, se detuvo en seco, apenas a unos metros del pelinegro, que había sido ese estruendo? Ah si, probablemente aquel ruido habia sido su corazón rompiendose.

-Buenos días Yurio- le dijo el pelinegro avergonzado, con una leve sonrisa en el rostro. El rubio por su parte, no sabía que hacer, o que decir, se encontraba furioso y destrozado.

-Cómo... -Yuri levantó el rostro y observo a Yuuri con lagrimas en los ojos- Cómo dejaste que ese infeliz te marcara!?- Patinó los metros que los separaban y quitó la mano del mayor del lugar que intentaba esconder. Ahi estaba, se notaba claramente. El no era capaz de sentirlo, pero probablemente en ese preciso momento Yuri desprendía el olor de Viktor. El solo imaginarlo le dió nauseas.

-Yurio, yo...-Se separó un poco del rubio un tanto asustado por su reacción. Si bien sabía que Yuri siempre habia estado en contra de que el y Viktor vivieran juntos, nunca pensó que reaccionaría asi- Solo sucedió...

-Solo sucedió?! Acaso no ves lo que esto significa?!- Yuri volvió a acercarse al pelinegro amenazantemente.

-Claro que sabe lo que significa, Yurio...-ah, esa voz, sin duda alguna era la ultima persona a la que queria ver en ese momento. Viktor, en algun momento había entrado a la pista, y ya se encontraba junto a Yuuri, abrazandole por la cintura. Tras haber anudado con el pelinegro un vinculo se habia generado entre ambos y era capaz de percibir las emociones del japones- Significa que Yuuri es mio~

Ante aquella declaración, Yuri no pudo más, se alejó de ambos patinando fuera de la pista, dejando a los dos mayores contestarnos con su reacción. Y fue asi, como llegamos a la presente situación.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Yuri...-Mila continuaba acariciando los cabellos del rubio-... Se que no quieres oir esto pero... Asi son las cosas entre Alphas y Omegas... Quizas esto no sea de consuelo alguno, pero un día encontrarás a tu Alpha destinado y todo esto solo parecera un borroso recuerdo.

-...-Sabía que lo que Mila le decia probablemente cierto, pero aun asi, no dejaba de dolor en ese minuto, no dejaba de importarle. En ese momento las palabras de la pelirroja no sanaban su corazón roto- vete Mila... quiero estar solo...-el rubió se apartó del abrazo de la pelirroja y se encerró en el baño de su habitación.

\- Lo siento Yuri...-Mila entendió al rubio, y salió de la habitación sintiendose inutil por no darle mayor consuelo, ella nunca sabría como se sentia el menor, puesto que su primer amor, resultó ser su Alpha destinada- Quizás debería llamar a Sala...


	3. Determinación

Luego de que Mila se fuera, Yuri no lloró más, no quedaban lágrimas para derramar. No quiso revisar sus redes sociales ni encender la televisión, de seguro sólo habrían noticias relacionadas a Viktor y a...

-ese estúpido cerdo... -musito apretando sus labios. Si acaso había algo más doloroso que llorar, era llorar cuando ya no quedaban lágrimas.

Suspiro largo y pesado, y luego se tiró a la cama y abrazo una almoahada.

"Que harás ahora Plisetsky? Te darás por vencido? Sabías desde el principio que no sería facil, pero hey! Tu amas los desafíos, no?" Se dijo a si mismo tratando de darse ánimos y en cierta forma estaba resultando.

Se puso de pie de manera rápida y corrió a mirarse al espejo, lucia horrible, tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados debidos al llanto. Se mojó el rostro y volvió a mirarse, se recogió el cabello en una coleta y asintió.

Tenía un plan. No era el mejor plan del mundo, ni siquiera creía que este fuera a resultar, pero quería intentarlo, debía hacerlo!

:::::::::

-Que sucede Yuuri?-Viktor se acercó al omega algo preocupado, llevaba varios intentos fallidos en realizar un simple salchow doble, lo cual no era común en el. Tenía el presentimiento de que era por la actitud de Yurio, pero preferia que el mismo pelinegro le confirmara .

-No es nada Viktor... podemos continuar?-Yuuri, se alejó unos metros del peliplata sin atreverse a mirarlo.

Se sentía culpable y de alguna forma sucio. Después de todo le había mentido a Yurio todo ese tiempo. Que Viktor y el eran sólo amigos cuando comenzaron a vivir juntos era una total mentira, pero necesaria para que Yurio no se sintiera mal y los dejara tranquilos. No entendía el porque pero se habian vuelto muy sobreprotectores el uno con el otro. ¿instinto de omega? Era muy probable que así fuera.

-Yuuri...-Viktor volvió a acercarse al omega y le abrazo- Yurio estará bien, solo está haciendo un berrinche.

-Crees que así sea? -Yuuri se dejó abrazar, eso le daba tranquilidad y seguridad, pero al recordar la mirada llena de dolor y odio de Yurio no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío- Yurio parecía realmente molesto...

-CLARO QUE ESTOY MOLESTO ESTÚPIDO CERDO!- desde la entrada de la pista Yurio se encontraba cruzado de brazos observando a la pareja. En cuanto tuvo la atención de los mayores les hizo una seña para que se acercarán a donde estaba el. Los mayores se miraron y obedecieron.

-Yurio, yo... -una vez estuvieron cerca del rubio, Yuuri se percató de los hinchados ojos del menor- Yurio...

-No quiero explicaciones, cerdo! -miro detenidamente al pelinegro quien se notaba se sentia culpable, "perfecto" pensó Yurio y luego observó a Viktor molesto- pero desde ahora no me oculten nada! Entendido?

Yuuri sonrió calidamente y asintió, para luego abrazar a Yurio. Extrañamente para Viktor, Yurio se dejó abrazar y hasta le correspondió. El instinto de Alfa de Viktor le decía que algo no andaba bien en ese abrazo, pero debía controlarse, después de todo su union con Yuuri era reciente y no queria espantarlo con un arranque de celos.


	4. Primera vez

Habían pasado apenas unos días desde que los hechos anteriores ocurrieron, desde ese entonces Yuri se había pegado a Yuuri en cualquier momento que pudiera. Ya fuera patinando o saliendo de compras. No dejaba solo al omega mayor, lo cual estaba llevando al limite la paciencia de Viktor. Quien apenas podía disfrutar de la compañia de su omega en las noches, eso siempre y cuando Yuri no lo acaparara por telefono y se quedaran charlando hasta tarde.

Algo no estaba bien, y el mayor lo habia notado, desde el día en que Yuri "aceptó" su relación y union, no se habia apartado del lado de Yuuri, y de vez en cuando podía jurar que el rubio le veía de manera burlesca cada vez que tomaba del brazo al japonés.

Acaso se estaba volviendo paranoico? Quizás su instinto de alfa le estaba jugando una mala pasada por no ser capaz de disfrutar tanto como quisiera a su omega.

En ese momento se encontraban en el rink, y apenas a unos cuantos metros de el Yuri y Yuuri practicaban una rutina en conjunto que querían realizar, ambos armonizaban muy bien para sorpresa del mayor, lo cual le hizo soltar un gruñido por lo bajo.

Yuri estaba disfrutando el tiempo que compartía con el omega mayor, su plan si bien no tenía una meta en específico estaba resultando. Pronto Viktor no aguantaría más y se mostraría posesivo y celoso con Yuuri, lo cual de seguro haría que el pelinegro se molestara con el. Y bueno, quizas y sólo quizás llegarian a terminar por eso y ahí estaría el, el amigo fiel de Yuuri, listo para consolarle.

Estaba absorto en sus pensamientos mientras patinaba cuando de pronto se sintió sumamente mareado, lo que provocó que cayera en la pista.

Yuuri al ver en el hielo al menor se acercó al instante, preocupado de que se hubiese echo daño, pero apenas se acercó a este notó un cambio en el ambiente, un ligero olor cítrico comenzaba a invadir el lugar y provenía de Yuri.

-Yurio... Acaso tu...-no se atrevió a continuar la pregunta puesto que el menor le observó con los ojos llorosos y el rostro inundado en confusión y preocupación.

En eso Viktor había observado la escena y mientras se ajustaba los patines para acercarse a ver que había sucedido sintió un aroma que despertó a su alfa interno.  
No era el aroma a durazno maduro que desprendía Yuuri al encontrarse en celo, no, era un aroma distinto, más fuerte y penetrante, cítrico como las limas, pero aún así con un deje dulce. Supo en seguida de que se trataba y prefirio mantenerse alejado de ambos.

El mayor se cubrió la nariz lo mejor que pudo y llamo al pelinegro.

-Yuuri! Deberias llevar a Yurio a su habitación! -el peliplata estaba controlando su instinto lo mejor que podía, pero al tratarse del primer celo del menor el aroma y las hormonas que este desprendia eran demasiado embriagantes.

-Que me está pasando Katsudon?-le pregunto el menor mientras se aferraba al japonés. Sentía todo dar vueltas pero por sobretodo tenia calor, un calor abrasador que le quemaba por dentro. Ese era el celo? Como era posible que se sintiera tan horrible? Muchas más preguntas inundaron su mente mientras el pelinegro lo cogía entre sus brazos y con toda la fuerza que este tenía le sacaba de la pista, por la entrada contraria a donde estaba el ruso alfa.

-Todo estará bien Yurio, no te dejaré sólo.  
:::::::::::::

-K-katsudon...a... ayúdame- el rubio se aferró con fuerzas al pelinegro mientras este le observaba preocupado sin saber realmente que hacer para ayudarlo a calmar los sintomas del celo.

-lo... lo siento Yurio, no hay nada que pueda hacer... -el mayor desvío la mirada dolido, sintiendo como el olor del menor llenaba toda la habitación.

Yuuri habia decidido hacerle compañía durante los días que el celo duraba, sabía lo doloroso y desesperante que este podía ser, sobre todo la primera vez y Yuri probablemente poco sabía del tema dado que se había criado con betas y alfas.

-K-katsudon...-el menor volvió a llamarlo, se encontraba sonrojado y con una capa de sudor en su frente. El mayor tomó una toalla que tenía cerca y le limpió el sudor, verlo en ese estado de verdad le partía el corazón.

-Prometo que pasará pronto Yurio...-el mayor acercó una botella con agua a la boca del menor para que este bebiera.

Yuri bebió un poco y luego volvió a aferrarse al japonés, sentia la imperiosa necesidad del contacto con este. Pero sólo eso no parecía ser suficiente. No había querido decirlo pero toda su intimidad se encontraba totalmente húmeda y dilatada, sabía que era parte del proceso del celo y que aquello pasaba porque su cuerpo estaba listo para recibir a un alfa, pero lo único en lo que podía pensar en ese momento era en ser sostenido por el omega mayor.

-Es difícil, sobre todo la primera vez, pero pronto los supresores comenzarán a hacer efecto-dijo el mayor mientras acariciaba los cabellos del rubio, agradeció internamente el siempre andar con supresores en caso de emergencia. Observó detenidamente al menor, quien por un instante parecía haber perdido el conocimiento a causa de la fiebre que le acompañaba.

El mayor con cuidado volvió a recostar a Yuri , y se levantó para mojar la toalla y ponerla en la frente de este. El verlo en ese estado, tan indefenso, era lo más enternecedor que vería nunca.

Acomodo un mechón de cabello que caia sobre el rostro del menor y fue en ese entonces que notó que los rasgos de Yuri habían cambiado un poco, ya no eran tan delicados ni femeninos como antes, pero para el seguía luciendo como un ángel.

Se encontraba sumido en sus pensamientos cuando el menor le abrazo por el cuello y lo jaló hasta que el japonés quedó sobre el ruso.

-Yurio?!- enseguida el japonés trató de apartarse algo confundido por el accionar del rubio, pero este no tenía intenciones de dejarle ir.

-Ayúdame... Yuuri- dijo el rubio pronunciando con evidente deseo el nombre del mayor.

:.:.:.:.:

 _Y hasta aquí queda por hoy. Lamento infinitamente la demora en publicar cap, pero la uni me tuvo sin vida un tiempo y luego me atacó la 'no inspiracion' y bueno... en fin, espero les haya gustado el cap, y nos vemos en la próxima actu_


	5. Ayuda

Viktor no dejaba de dar vueltas en su departamento, cual fiera enjaulada. Se encontraba sumamente ansioso y aunque no quisiera admitirlo, celoso. Celoso de toda la atención que Yuuri le estaba brindando al ruso menor.

Entendía que en este momento Yuri necesitaba a alguien que lo comprendiera, y el también quería que el rubio no estuviera sólo en esa situación, pero el sólo recordar las miradas que le había brindado los últimos días le ponía en estado de alerta.

Se sentó finalmente en un sillón, mientras Makkachin se acercaba y se recostaba sobre el. Viktor le abrazó y si bien, le ayudaba a calmarse un poco, aún sentía inmensamente la falta de su omega.

-Sólo serán unos días...-se dijo a si mismo tratando de convencerse de que todo estaría bien.

::::::::::

Así estaba la situación ahora mismo. Yuri en su primer celo, totalmente ido de si mismo, entregado a sus instintos, reclamando, pidiendo, exigiendo toda la atención y no sólo la atención, si no que todo lo que competía al pelinegro, incluido su cuerpo.

Yuuri, por su lado, se encontraba confundido ante la actitud del menor, y a la vez quería ayudarlo a sentir mejor. Recordó su propio primer celo y como lo enfrentó sólo encerrado en su habitación. Con ese deseo infernal quemandolo desde adentro.

-Yuuri...-el pelinegro salió de sus pensamientos al ser llamado por el menor, aún se encontraba sobre el menor, le observó detenidamente y sintió su rostro tomar calor.

-ah, Yurio... Yo...-intento nuevamente salir, al menos recostarse al lado del menor, pero Yuri no se lo permitió.

-No... no me dejes...-Yurio estiró un poco el cuello hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de los labios del pelinegro-No sabes... cuanto me gustas...

-...-Yuuri se quedo de piedra ante las declaraciones del menor, acaso había escuchado bien? Yuri se estaria sintiendo bien? Quizás sólo era la fiebre la que comenzaba a causar estragos en la mente del rubio-Yurio, debes...

Pero no alcanzó a decir más, Yurio podía imaginar lo que diría y llegando a ese punto no iba a retractarse, esta era su oportunidad. Lo que sucediera después ya sería problema de su futuro yo.

Se afirmó al cuello del mayor y acortó los escasos centímetros que los separaban en un beso corto pero intenso. Aquel era el primer beso de Yuri por lo cual era inexperto.

Al separarse observó de reojo al japonés, se encontraba totalmente rojo, incapaz de articular palabra alguna.

-Yuuri... -el rubio volvió a besar al mayor, pero esta vez lo hizo en la mejilla, para luego acercarse al oido del mayor, dejando puros y castos besos a su lado, en un susurro, tras pensarlo un poco, dejo escapar sus pensamientos-por favor, no me rechaces-solo en ese momento el mayor reaccionó observando al ruso.

Yuri estaba sonrojado y cubierto de sudor, principalmente por causa de la fiebre que tenía, pero también por la vergüenza y nerviosismo que sentía ahora mismo. Yuuri por su lado era un revoltijo de emociones y pensamientos, Yuri acababa de besarlo, y más aun acababa de pedirle que no le rechazara, rechazar que? Como el podría rechazarle algo al menor, más que nada en el mundo el japonés quería evitarle sufrimiento alguno.

Su marca comenzó a arder un poco, aquello le recordó que ahora le pertenecía a Viktor y aunque quisiera ayudar al menor a calmar su sentir, era imposible.

Yuri vio la duda en el rostro de Yuuri y sabía a que se debía.

-No! No pienses en eso, no ahora...-el menor volvió a besar al mayor , esta vez con más intensidad haciéndose paso con su lengua en la boca del contrario. La saliva de Yuuri sabía a duraznos maduros, tal cual el olor que este desprendía al encontrarse en celo.

Yuuri se vio sorprendido por el actuar del rubio, pero sólo eso bastó para que la imagen de Viktor saliera de su mente y se entregara por completo a satisfacer al menor. Yuuri no sentía amor romántico por el menor, o al menos creía no hacerlo. Sólo, quería ayudarlo y evitarle más dolor del que el celo traía.

Con algo de timidez correspondió al beso del menor, aún inseguro de si era lo correcto. Yuri en cambio al sentir la respuesta del mayor, no dudo un segundo en pegar su cuerpo al del japonés, buscando el mayor contacto posible. Yuuri bajo un poco su cuerpo, quedando sobre el menor pero sin aplastarlo, apenas rozandolo, pero sólo ese contacto provocó que el miembro del ruso comenzara a despertar, lo que le provocó dar un gemido entre el beso.

Yuuri se sorprendió al sentir la erección del rubio, pero al mismo tiempo le provocó una ola de calor que recorría todo su cuerpo pero se sentía con mayor intensidad en su entrepierna.

-Yuuri...-el rubio le miro apenas separándose unos centímetros, su rostro se encontraba sonrojado y sus ojos entrecerrados, mientras algunos mechones de su cabello se pegaban en su rostro producto del sudor. Yuuri corrió algunos de esos mechones y le sonrió calidamente.

-Yurio... Yo, no seré lo suficientemente bueno...-admitió avergonzado- pero quiero ayudarte en todo cuanto pueda... -el mayor acarició con cuidado el rostro del menor, lo que provocó un escalofrío en el menor, quien sólo se limitó a asentir.

-Yo seré el que decida eso, Katsudon...- acto seguido, en un rápido y brusco movimiento Yuri se encontraba sobre el japonés. Una mirada lasciva adornaba su rostro. Observó cada detalle del rostro de Yuuri, cuanto tiempo llevaba esperando estar así con el pelinegro? No mucho la verdad, al menos no conscientemente, pero con mucha intensidad eso sin duda.

El cuarto de Yuri se encontraba impregnado de su olor, pero también del olor de Yuuri, la mezcla citrica y el dulzor del durazno resultaban en una escencia embriagante para ambos omegas.

El menor no perdía el tiempo y ya había comenzado a besar el cuello del mayor, mientras rozaba el miembro del pelinegro con el suyo propio, aún a través de la tela ambas erecciones se hacían notar. Aquello provocaba que el menor sonriera con satisfacción, el sentir el miembro de Yuuri, sólo significaba que este también lo estaba disfrutando.

-Yurio... hng... -gimio el mayor, su omega interior estaba despertando y comenzaba a reaccionar ante las caricias del rubio.

-Te gusta, Katsudon?-pregunto el rubio mientras se separaba un poco del mayor sólo para llevar una de sus manos al miembro de este y acariciarlo por sobre la ropa.

-hhnng, Yurio... -el pelinegro se aferró a las cobijas de la cama del menor y mordió su labio para no gemir, la mano de Yuri por sobre la tela se sentía muy bien. Pero, no era el quien debía sentirse bien, no, era Yuri quien lo necesitaba.

Tal cual Yuri hizo con el, en un movimiento rápido y algo violento, Yuuri logró quedar por sobre el rubio, sosteniendo ambas muñecas del menor por sobre su cabeza con una de sus manos y con la mano libre recorrió la figura del menor por debajo de la ropa, provocando que este se estremeciera ante el contacto.

-Esta noche Yurio... Deja que yo me haga cargo.


	6. Error

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que se encontraba encerrado en la habitación con Yuri? Entre caricias y besos, el japonés había perdido la noción del tiempo. No se encontraba en su celo, pero se sentía casi como si así fuera. El calor invadía su cuerpo y le pedía a gritos más contacto con el rubio. Las caricias por sobre la ropa hace bastante habían dejado de ser suficientes para el mayor así que sus manos se encontraba recorriendo la piel desnuda del ruso, quien apenas minutos antes se había despojado de su camiseta, exponiendo su blanca piel, permitiéndole al japonés explorar los más recónditos lugares de esta.

-Yuri…-susurró el mayor mientras besaba el pecho del rubio, bajando lentamente, hasta detenerse en el elástico del pantalón de este.

El menor se encontraba con el rostro cubierto, estaba totalmente rojo, y no podía controlar lo agitada que estaba su respiración, los besos que Yuuri depositaba en su piel parecían quemar aún más que su interior.

El mayor llevó una de sus manos hasta la entrepierna del menor y comenzó a acariciar por sobre la tela, provocando ligeros gemidos por parte del rubio.

-Nggh… Yuuri… -el ruso se descubrió el rostro mientras con sus manos buscaba el rostro de Yuuri, una vez lo encontró le hizo subir hasta su rostro y comenzó a besarlo de manera desesperada, como si la vida se le fuera en ello. El mayor continuaba acariciando su miembro, pero en algún momento mientras sus lenguas se entrelazaban, Yuuri había deslizado su mano hasta la ropa interior del rubio, la cual se encontraba totalmente húmeda.

-Yurio… Estás todo mojado-dijo el pelinegro mientras esbozaba una sonrisa lasciva, aunque él se encontraba en la misma situación que Yuri se sentía con la confianza suficiente para molestar un poco al menor.

-Acaso crees…. ¿Crees que no lo sé, cerdo?- dijo a regañadientes mientras ladeaba el rostro evitando el contacto visual con el mayor. Ante dicha acción Yuuri sonrió complacido, y con cuidado comenzó a deslizar su mano por debajo de la ropa interior del rubio, apenas rozando el miembro del ruso, lo cual provocó que Yuri dejara escapar un sonoro gemido de placer.

-¿Se siente bien Yurio?-al momento que hacia la pregunta el pelinegro aprisionó el miembro del menor con algo de fuerza y comenzó a masturbarlo lentamente, lo cual resultó en una ola de calor para el rubio, quien se aferraba con fuerza a las sabanas de su cama, tratando de controlar sus gemidos a como dé lugar.

-S-se siente… maravilloso… Yuuri, pero… -con toda la fuerza que le quedaba, y mientras Yuuri aún le masturbaba se acercó a este y le abrazó por el cuello susurrándole al oído- pero estoy seguro que se sentirá mucho mejor, cuando estés dentro de mí.

Aquellas palabras detonaron algo en Yuuri, sintió la imperiosa necesidad de tumbar al rubio y quitarle la última prenda que le quedaba, y así lo hizo, observó detenidamente como la entrada del menor se encontraba lista para ser penetrada, y le pareció lo más excitante que había visto en mucho tiempo, si el cuerpo del menor era parecido al suyo, no habría necesidad de mayor preparación, y la verdad él tampoco quería esperar más.

Tomó a Yuri por las caderas y acercó su miembro hasta la entrada palpitante del menor, introduciéndose lentamente para no lastimar al ruso. Mientras entraba en Yuri, el aludido dejó escapar un gemido de alivio, Yuuri por su parte sentía como la entrada del menor lo envolvía a medida de que entraba en él.

Para el japonés era una experiencia totalmente nueva, es más no sabía que se podía sentir tan bien el hacerlo con otro omega, nunca hubiera pensado que era remotamente posible, la verdad, los libros de texto de la escuela se limitaban a enseñar que las parejas debían ser de un omega y un alfa, y en algunos casos, quizás un beta.

-Yuuri… muévete maldita sea-ordenó el rubio mientras Yuuri parecía perdido en sus pensamientos, una vez le puso atención al menor, se dio cuenta que ya se encontraba por completo dentro de él. Una ola de calor le recorrió al sentir la entrada de Yuri contraerse alrededor suyo. Comenzó a moverse lentamente, al ritmo que creyó adecuado.

Se estaba volviendo loco, con cada pequeña embestida que Yuuri le daba se sentía en la gloria, apenas había sentido el miembro del japonés dentro del sintió un alivio increíble. Las esencias de ambos llenaban por completo la habitación y estaba seguro que incluso fuera de esta era posible sentir el olor de ambos. Pero aquello poco le importaba, en ese preciso momento tanto su mente como su cuerpo estaban totalmente entregados a aquella experiencia.

En un movimiento cuidadoso, mientras Yuuri lo penetraba volvió a abrazarlo por el cuello, hasta quedar pegado a él, necesitaba sentir todo lo del japonés en ese momento, su respiración agitada, su sudor cayendo por sus mejillas, el toque de sus pieles desnudas, todo lo de el pelinegro le llamaba. Por un momento deseó que ese momento nunca terminara.

:::::::::::::::::

Algo definitivamente no andaba bien. Si bien su unión era reciente y aquello eran solo rumores, de verdad sentía que algo andaba mal. Se decía que entre alfa y omega que comparten una unión era posible sentir las emociones que sus parejas estaban experimentando aun estuvieran lejos. Y si aquello llegaba a ser remotamente cierto, porque… ¿Por qué demonios sentía tanta excitación? ¿En qué estaba Yuuri?

Viktor no pudo controlarse más, tomó su abrigo y salió de su departamento hacia el departamento del rubio. Con algo de prisa llegaría en unos 15 minutos al lugar y aclararía todas sus dudas.

:::::::::::::::

-¡Y-Yuuri! – llevaban alrededor de una hora en ello y a pesar que Yuri había alcanzado el climax 3 veces, ambos aun parecían no estar satisfechos, sobre todo Yuuri quien contaba con una resistencia increíble. El rubio por su parte, se encontraba exhausto pero nunca lo admitiría, pues mostrarse derrotado ante el japonés nunca había sido una opción.

Siguieron entre caricias, gemidos y embestidas hasta que la marca de Yuuri comenzó a molestarle enormemente, ardía, y comenzaba a sentir preocupación, enojo, celos. Se separó del rubio y cayó en cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

-Oh dios… ¿q-qué… que acabo de hacer?- el pelinegro se cubrió el rostro y se alejó del rubio- Viktor… -llevó su mano hasta la marca en la parte de atrás de su cuello y la acarició suavemente- engañé a Viktor…

-… Viktor… -Yuri murmuró por la bajo, se encontraba enfadado y dolido, después de todo lo que había pasado hace nada, ese idiota solo podía pensar en Viktor- ¡Estoy harto de que solo pienses en ese idiota! –se levantó de la cama con algo de dificultad pues estaba algo dolorido- acaso… acaso no te das cuenta que yo…

Yuri estaba a punto de dejar salir todo lo que llevaba guardado en su interior, pero se distrajo con un fuerte olor que conocía muy bien. Canela. Ese olor era de Viktor. Enseguida se sintieron varios fuerte golpes en la puerta.

-¡Yuuri! ¡Yurio! ¡Necesitamos hablar!


	7. Caida

-Yuu... Yuuri- el rubio jadeó el nombre del japones, su olor, aunque sutil, aun podia ser percibido en las sabanas del menor. El recuerdo de ese unico encuentro era casi suficiente para sacear su deseo mientras se autocomplacia. Casi. Frustrado, pues sabia que ningun juguete se igualaria a la sensacion que hacerlo con Yuuri le habia dado, dejó todo de lado mirando fijamente un punto en el techo de su habitación. Dejó escapar un suspiro casi de resignación, habían transcurrido tres días desde que uno de sus sueños se había hecho realidad. Unirse con Yuuri.

-Estupido cerdo... -murmuró para luego presionar sus dientes - estupido calvo! - dejó escapar con la voz un poco mas elevada y grave. Se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos sintiendo deseos de llorar, la impotencia que sentia en ese momento no se comparaba a ninguna otra, ni siquiera cuando habia fallado algun salto en alguna competencia o cuando Yakov le prohibia hacer los cuadruples se habia sentido asi. Al menos en aquellas ocaciones se habia salido con la suya.

Esta vez no.

Pues no dependia solo de el.

-Yuuri...- murmuró como si con solo decir el nombre del pelinegro este fuera a aparecer por obra de magia. Pero eso no sucederia, no despues de ese dia.

::::::: flashback :::::::

-¡Yuuri! ¡Yurio! ¡Necesitamos hablar!- Viktor golpeaba insistentemente la puerta, mientras Yuuri lucia aterrado, aterrado y arrepentido.

Ante la imagen del japones, Yuri no pudo hacer mas que molestarse, ver asi al mayor le provocaba el querer protegerlo. "Asi deben sentirse los alfa" se dijo asi mismo mientras tragaba saliva.

-No tienes nada que hacer aqui, anciano! -gritó, mientras los golpes en la puerta cesaban.

Acto seguido una risa algo nerviosa se escuchó a traves de la madera, casi podia imaginar a Viktor pasando una de sus manos por su cabello llevandolo hacia atras.

-Acaso crees que soy idiota Yuri?- la voz de Viktor era apenas audible, pero su aroma no lo era. Olia a enfado y a dolor.

Yuuri quien estaba unido a Viktor podia sentir todo lo que el peliplata sentia en ese momento y por un instante temió por la seguridad del rubio, agradeció que la puerta fuera lo suficientemente fuerte para separarlos.

\- He visto como miras a Yuuri ultimamente... - y un golpe en la puerta - he visto como me miras a mi... burlandote - de nuevo la risa, acompañada de un largo suspiro - creí que estaba haciendome ideas...

Mientras Viktor continuaba con lo que parecia ser un monologo Yuuri comenzó a vestirse rapidamente e instó con la mirada a que Yuri hiciera lo mismo, seria imposible negar lo que habia sucedido ahi, pero estando vestidos seria más fácil.

Yuri observó al pelinegro y a medida que este se vestia sintió que todo lo que había sucedido llegaba a su fin. Ante la sola idea sintió su corazón apretarse un poco.

-Yuuri... - la voz de Viktor se suavizó un poco, lo cual extrañó a los menores. Y solo eso bastó para que el aludido, ya vestido, abriera la puerta, encontrandose con un Viktor que solo el conocia, ese mismo Viktor que tuvo frente a el la noche anterior al programa libre del Grand Prix cuando le dijo que se iba a retirar.

Y es que, a pesar de que su alfa interno le pedia a gritos reafirmar su lazo con su omega y atacar al rubio. Viktor habia aprendido a controlarse y dejar que su lado emocional tomara el control. Y en ese momento se sentía traicionado, destruido.

\- Vik...-no alcanzó a terminar la frase pues Yuri le habia tomado por el brazo jalandolo. Y es que el rubio sentia que de no hacerlo lo perderia para siempre. Porque era evidente, evidente que Yuuri siempre elegiría a Viktor sobre el.

-...- se mantuvo en silencio sin mirar a ninguno de los mayores hasta que sintió que alguien quitaba su mano del agarre del pelinegro. Al alzar la vista se encontró con los ojos de Viktor, aun cuando estos estaban con lagrimas era evidente que estaba determinado, determinado a lanzarsele encima si volvia a tocar a Yuuri.

\- Viktor... no... no es culpa de Yurio- el pelinegro puso ambas manos en el pecho del peliplata tratando de alejarlo del ruso menor.

\- No lo defiendas Yuuri, él ya no es un niño... o me equivoco?- Yuuri tragó en seco al escuchar lo último y las palabras que tenía pensadas se habian quedado atoradas en la parte trasera de su garganta- vamos... - y dicho esto tomó del brazo a Yuuri dirigiendolo hacia la salida.

Yuuri no se volteó a mirar a Yuri, Yuri no hizo intento alguno para retener al pelinegro. Todo había acabado. Sabía que Viktor no le haría daño a Yuuri, y que lo perdonaría y volverían a ser la amorosa pareja que antes hubieran sido, antes de que el se interpusiera con sus caprichos, con su amor.

::::::: Fin flashback :::::::

En algun momento mientras el ruso recordaba todo habia comenzado a llorar, no le importó secar sus lagrimas o que sus ojos se hincharan.

Su celo ya estaba llegando a su fin, lo que significaba volver al rink, y con ello volver a ver a Yuuri. No sabia como reaccionaria, el pelinegro no habia echo ni el mas minimo intento de acercarse a el.

-Ahhh...- dejó escapar en un suspiro, definitivamente había perdido. Se pregunto si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes si el hubiera nacido como un alfa. "por supuesto" se dijo a si mismo, sabiendo que de haber sido un alfa se hubiera encargado de marcar al japones lo antes posible, reclamandolo como suyo. Y a diferencia de Viktor nunca hubiera permitido que nadie se le acercara.

Dio un golpe en la cama mientras maldecia en ruso. Pese a que sabia que ya no habia vuelta atras queria verlo, queria olerlo, aunque eso le trajera dolor ¿en que momento se habia convertido en un masoquista? Rio ante la idea y negó con la cabeza.

Habían tantas cosas que queria compartir con Yuuri, mas allá del sexo. Queria llevarlo a donde su abuelo y comer piroshki juntos, llevarlo a su antiguo rink en Moscú y enseñarle los alrededores donde se había criado, comprarse camisetas a juego tambien era una idea que le hacia ilusión, aunque no podia imaginar al mayor con un atuendo que incluyera animal print.

Lo habia perdido todo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y se sentia como una caida, una caida que parecia no tener final.

-¡Ah!- exclamó como cuando alguien se acuerda de algo olvidado hace mucho, y es que, no había nada que perder, despues de todo, Yuri nunca tuvo realmente a Yuuri.

:::::::::

Notas finales:

Se que el cap se queda algo corto, pero no se me da escribir caps muy largos. Perdón por eso... Siento que Yuri me quedó un poco OOC pero... puedo decir que es culpa de las hormonas, no?

No creo que queden muchos caps... quiza mas... Asi que desde ya, muchas gracias a quienes me leen *3*


	8. Olvidar

-Yuri no esta haciendolo bien ultimamente... -la peliroja estaba acomodando sus patines mientras su novia Sara, quien se encontraba de visita, observaba al ruso practicar lo que parecia una rutina, pero no se veia nada pulida.

-Luce preocupado... Donde está Viktor? Crei que ellos eran cercanos...-la morena se acomodó un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja y desvió la mirada hacia su novia, esperando una respuesta.

-... Creo que Viktor es parte del problema... - la pelirroja suspiró y se irguió, acercandose a la italiana- hace unos días... cuando el celo de Yuri terminó, ambos se encontraron en la entrada de la pista... -la menor sintió un escalofrio recorrerle -yo no estaba muy cerca de ellos, pero aún asi, se podia cortar la tensión con un cuchillo Sara... No recuerdo que las cosas hubieran estado asi antes...

::::::: Flashback :::::::

\- Buenos días, Yuri - Viktor saludó al menor de manera natural, exceptuando el echo de como habia arrastrado las palabras al pronunciar su nombre- ya te sientes mejor?

\- No es asunto tuyo, anciano... -mientras pronunciaba aquellas palabras comenzó a inspeccionar la pista con la mirada en busca del japones, pero no habia rastro de el, ni de su aroma.

\- Yuuri está en casa- dijo Viktor adivinando las acciones del menor y cruzandose de brazos - hmmm... no crees que tu y yo deberíamos hablar?

-Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo... -Yuri se dispuso a alejarse del mayor pero este le cogio del brazo y le acercó hacia el quedando frente a frente.

-Claro que tenemos que hablar Yuri... -el mayor soltó el agarre y suspiró exhausto- puedes hacer las cosas mas faciles?

\- Faciles? Para quien? Para ti? O... - Yuri sintio como su sangre se le subia a la cabeza y la ira comenzaba a invadirlo- o para Yuuri? - Yuri negó efusivamente con la cabeza y luego comenzó a reir - que hay de mi? Crees que las cosas son faciles para mi?

Viktor se quedó mirando a Yuri por unos segundos, no sabiendo muy bien como reaccionar. Si bien estaba molesto al punto de querer darle un buen par de golpes al menor, una parte en su interior aun sentia algo de cariño por el rubio, y verlo asi le lastimaba un poco. Quizas se debia a su instinto de Alfa, el cual le ordenaba proteger a su manada, en ese momento sintió la imperiosa necesidad de abrazar al menor y decirle que todo estaria bien, pero se contuvo, despues de todo, no era momento de mostrarse debil.

Finalmente el mayor suspiró pesadamente y soltó el agarre.

-Sé que las cosas no son faciles para ti tampoco Yuri... Pero al menos me debes una charla para aclarar las cosas... -trató de sonar amable y comprensivo, esperando que esta vez Yuri respondiera de mejor manera.

-Aclarar? Que hay que aclarar Viktor? -el menor se acerco al peliplata y le miró fijamente sonriendo de medio lado- estoy enamorado de tu omega- El rubio volvió a alejarse y bufó por lo bajo esperando unos segundos para continuar, esta vez en voz más baja y calma- pero el muy idiota solo tiene ojos para ti.

Viktor escuchó atentamente lo que decia el rubio, no le sorprendia despues de todo habia hablado con Yuuri al respecto. SI bien no era una charla que hubiera querido tener, era necesaria, aún estaba sentido y dolido con su pareja, pero confiaba en que podrían superar esto, aunque eso significara perder a Yuri.

-Yo... voy a olvidar al tazón de cerdo- dijo finalmente para sorpresa del mayor quien ya se encontraba preparado para una declaración de guerra o algo asi dado que Yuri no era de los que solian rendirse- pero no pienses que lo hago por ti o que me arrepiento de lo que pasó... Lo hago por él.

El menor se cruzó de brazos y observó a Viktor esperando una reacción, una respuesta pero al parecer lo había tomado por sorpresa, aquello le hizó dibujar una sonrisa en su rostro y le dió el pie para meterse de lleno a la pista a patinar.

::::::::: Fin Flashback ::::::::::::::::::::

Ya varios días habían transcurrido desde que había vuelto al rink, y Yuuri no aparecía. Lo cual le molestaba de sobremanera. No lograba concentrarse en lo absoluto y cada salto que intentaba resultaba con el en el frio hielo, eso y un reclamo de parte de Yakov.

Como si aquello no fuera suficiente, estaba el echo de que por alguna razón, todos sus compañeros parecían estar al tanto de lo ocurrido, y por ende lo trataban con más cuidado del habitual, lo cual le enfermaba.

Lo único que le había servido de algo aquellos días eran los mensajes que intercambiaba con Otabek, aun encontrandose a miles de kilometros su amistad con el kazajo le brindaba algo de paz y estabilidad. Había sido despues de su encuentro con el japones, que le contó todo cuanto era posible contar a Otabek, quien ante todo solo había respondido con un "entiendo". Y aquello habría sido suficiente para que el rubio se mantuviera a flote, al menos los primeros días.

Aquel día como los demás, estaba dispuesto a retirarse del rink más temprano, no tenía caso el seguir intentando cuando en su mente solo podía pensar en la falta del japonés, era tanta su necesidad por el que en ese preciso momento pensaba estar alucinando al ver la figura de Yuuri acercarse a el.

-Yurio... -el escuchar la voz del japones algo cortada fue lo que le sacó de sus pensamientos. Realmente estaba ahi, frente a el.

-Tazón de cerdo... -bufó por lo bajo y sonrió de medio lado casi con suficiencia- creí que seguirías huyendo para siempre.

-Yo tambien lo creí...- el mayor jugó con sus manos algo nervioso- pero no es justo para ti que siga huyendo...

El menor estaba a punto de contestarle y decirle que no tenía de que preocuparse, que entendía. Sin duda alguna, estaba a punto de mostrarse como alguien que no era, pero por el valía la pena. Sin embargo ninguna de esas palabras llegaron a ser oidas por el mayor, puesto que este no le dejó si quiera formular la primera silaba.

-Lo siento mucho Yurio! Nunca debí dejar que nada de eso sucediera... Fue un terrible error- Y una reverencia al más puro estilo japones. Yuri muchas veces había observado al pelinegro hacer aquel movimiento propio de su cultura, y lo encontraba estupido por decir lo menos, sin embargo el japones solo llegaba a hacerlo cuando de verdad lo sentía. Error, error era como el japones se referia a lo que para el había sido la mas sublime de sus experiencias, la oportunidad de demostrar su amor. Error.

-... Si- fue todo lo que el rubio logró articular, sentía como los pedazos de lo que creía ser su corazón se caían uno a uno, desgarrando su pecho, instandole a gritar de dolor, pero no lo hizo. Despues de todo, se había decidido a olvidar al japones. Olvidar. Era tan fácil decir aquella palabra... pero la realidad, la realidad distaba mucho.

-Yurio?-el pelinegro intentó tomar el brazó del menor al ver que este no reaccionaba, pero Yuri en un movimiento brusco le apartó y salió del lugar, primero caminando, luego un poco más rapido, para luego comenzar a correr, a correr como si intentara escapar de la peor de las plagas que intentaba atraparlo y hundirlo en sus garras para nunca más regresar.

Ya estando lejos del rink se detuvo, apenas recuperando el aire, no quería llorar, sabía que si comenzaba a hacerlo no habria forma de detenerse. Tras varios minutos en que las personas que pasaban a su lado le miraban con curiosidad, recuperó el aliento y sin pensarlo mucho marcó un número que conocía muy bien. El tono de marcado nunca se le había hecho tan eterno como en ese momento, hasta que la persona del otro lado contestó.

-Yura...

-Todavía puedo visitarte en Almaty?

Y es que Yuri había llegado a la conclusión que la única forma en que podría olvidar sería estando lejos, lo más lejos posible del japones y de todo lo que él signficaba, incluida su vida en el hielo.

 ** _Notas Finales_**

 _El proximo capitulo es el ultimo. Gracias por acompañarme en este viaje 3_

 _Este será el primer fic (que no es one shot) que termino._


	9. Sanar

_Primero que nada, quiero pedir disculpas! Sé que dije que este sería el último capitulo de Broken, pero muchas cosas pasaron entre medio y bueno, me inspiré y todo, asi que esté será el penúltimo capitulo! Espero lo disfruten!_

Habian transcurrido unos dias desde la llegada del ruso a Almaty. Tal como hizo aquella vez que fue en busca de Viktor a Hasetsu, se fue sin decirle a nadie y claramente esta vez no cometeria el error de publicar su ubicacion en las redes sociales. Despues de todo esta vez su viaje tenia otros motivos. Y en lo posible no queria ser encontrado por nadie. Sin embargo no podia darse el lujo de preocupar a su abuelo, por lo cual sólo a el le dijo donde se encontraría, pidiéndole expresamente que no le dijera a nadie.

En ese preciso momento volvía a sonar su celular mostrando el numero de Yakov en la pantalla, aquella era la llamada número 20. Por un pequeño instante pensó en responder y que le dejara tranquilo de una vez por todas, pero no se sentía listo para hablar con nadie que no fuera Otabek.

El kazajo observó desde el sofá donde estaba, como el rubio se estiraba en el sofá de dos cuerpos con una flexibilidad casi felina, admirando su belleza.

Aun le costaba asimilar del todo la expresión que adornaba el rostro del rubio desde el día que le recogió en el aeropuerto.

:::::: Flashback ::::::

El dia de su llegada, Otabek fue a buscarlo al aeropuerto en su motocicleta, pues el ruso viajó sin equipaje alguno, mientras antes se alejara del japones cuanto mejor. Cuando el ruso pisó tierras kazajas eran las 3 de la mañana, y la afluencia de personas era excasa. Dio gracias por ello, no necesitaba llamar la atencion en ese momento.

Apenas vio a su amigo se apresuró a llegar a su encuentro y una vez estuvieron uno frente al otro de quedaron en silencio.

-Luces terrible, Yuri - fueron las escuetas palabras que el kazajo pronunció a modo de saludo, ante lo cual el menor respondió dándole un ligero codazo y esbozando lo que parecía ser una sonrisa.

-Apestas en esto de la empatía, Beka- el kazajo dibujó una ligera sonrisa para luego señalar hacia la salida.

-Vamos, te llevaré a un buen lugar.

Ambos caminaron hasta la salida sin pronunciar palabra alguna, Otabek quería hacer preguntas, demasiadas quizás, pero prefería esperar a que Yuri estuviera listo para hablar por su cuenta, estaba dispuesto a esperar el tiempo que fuese necesario, después de todo la paciencia siempre había sido su fuerte.

Yuri en ese momento aun sentía su mente, y su corazón, como un revoltijo. No sabía si el haber huido había sido la opción correcta, pero en ese momento si que lo parecía. Una vez fuera del aeropuerto por unos segundos Yuri elevó su rostro observando con detenimiento el cielo kazajo, las estrellas parecían brillar más que en su tierra natal o quizás era que nunca se detenía a verlas cuando estaba en casa.

Otabek se detuvo y observó a Yuri por un instante.

\- Vas a venir, o no? - articuló finalmente sacando al rubio de sus pensamientos y haciéndole esbozar una ligera sonrisa.

Ambos subieron a la motocicleta, Yuri se aferró a la espalda del mayor y en cuanto este comenzó a andar, Yuri dejó que todo el dolor que sentía dentro saliera, creyendo que de esta forma Otabek no se percataria de sus lágrimas y de su corazón destrozado.

::::::::: fin flashback ::::::

El kazajo se puso de pie y se acercó al rubio, quien al notar el movimiento de su amigo le observó detenidamente.

A pesar de que la temporada estaba a punto de comenzar Otabek se había tomado algunos días libres para poder acompañar al ruso. Habían recorrido los lugares que el kazajo solía visitar, entre ellos una disco, donde para sorpresa de Yuri el mayor solía tocar cada vez que podía.  
"Entonces debería llamarte dj Altin?" Fue la pregunta entre risas que Yuri le había hecho. Y es que, a pesar de que Yuri se sentía destrozado, la compañía del pelinegro lograba que por espacios de minutos se olvidara de todo. Y eso le hacia bien.

\- Que pasa Beka?- el rubio se acomodó en el sofá esperando alguna respuesta por parte del mayor, quizás lo llevaría a otro lugar para distraerlo.

-Quiero presentarte a alguien... quieres, o no?- Ante la pregunta del mayor Yuri no pudo hacer más que reir por lo bajo, aun cuando ya llevaban un tiempo de amigos, aquella frase tan tipica del kazajo no dejaba de causarle gracia. Finalmente se puso de pie y estiró unas arrugas de la playera que llevaba, acomodandose luego la capucha del poleron que traia.

-Vamos...

Para sorpresa del rubio esta vez el recorrido no lo realizaron en motocicleta, a donde iban se encontraba apenas a unas cuantas cuadras de donde Otabek vivia. Una vez llegaron, un grupo de 3 chicos y una chica, los cuales parecian ser todos alfas, les saludó.

-Oi... Beka... Este es el de los ojos de soldado?-preguntó uno de los que parecía ser el mayor del grupo. Ante la pregunta Yuri se sintió un poco avergonzado y molesto, por alguna razón en la boca de ese tipo sonaba casi como a burla a diferencia de cuando Otabek lo decía.

-No molestes, Temir-la unica chica del grupo le dió un golpe al mayor, acto ante el cual los demás rieron, incluido Otabek quien dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro, acto seguido la chica le sonrió al rubio- No escuches a este idiota, solo está celoso de que Beka tenga otros amigos~ Soy Bibigul, pero todos me dicen Bibi, es un placer conocerte al fin Yuri.

Estuvieron algunas horas reunidos con los amigos de Otabek, quienes contaron algunas anecdotas del kazajo, las cuales provocaron que Yuri riera de buena gana. Otabek estaba algo avergonzado, pero ver al rubió reir de esa forma valia la pena. Cuando llegó el momento de despedirse el grupo de amigos invitó a Yuri a venir más seguido diciendo que sería miembro honorario de su grupo.

Yuri, despues de mucho tiempo sentía su corazón lleno y era todo gracias a Otabek.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Yuuri... Quién llamó hace un rato? -Viktor se encontraba acomodando sus trajes en una enorme maleta puesto que su vuelo saldría en un par de horas. Muy a su pesar el y Yuuri competirian en diferentes clasificatorias, él en el Skate Canada y Yuuri en la Rostelcom, por lo cual estarían separados por un tiempo.

-Era Pichit-kun... Quería saber si podia quedarse conmigo mientras esté en Russia por la Rostelcom- Yuuri por su lado se encontraba acomodando los platos de la cena. Ultimamente Viktor preguntaba por cada pequeño detalle de su vida, a quien llamaba, a quien veía, donde se encontraba en cada minuto. Entendía el por qué, despues de lo que había ocurrido con Yuri, pero comenzaba a cansarse de aquella actitud. Agradecía que Viktor se fuera por un tiempo.

-Hmm... Qué le dijiste?- Viktor observó con detenimiento el último traje que guardaba, era el que usaría en su programa corto pero de cierta forma aun no le convencia. Nada le convencia del todo en ese momento en su vida.

-Que te preguntaría si estabas de acuerdo...- Yuuri suspiró y terminó de guardar los platos, para luego acercarse a Viktor- Te verás muy bien con ese traje Viktor... Estoy seguro que sorprenderas a todos.

Viktor se mantuvo en silencio por un momento, pensando bien en que decir. Pichit era el mejor amigo de Yuuri y un beta, no debería sentirse preocupado. Pero Yuri tambien era una especie de amigo y un omega, lo cual resultaba aun más improbable y aún asi había sucedido. Quería confiar en Yuuri, pero era dificil. Sobre todo considerando que Yuri tambien participaría en la copa Rostelcom, eso si el menor se dignaba a aparecer.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Beka... No deberías estar preparandote para la Rostelcom?- Yuri se sentía culpable por haber monopolizado el tiempo de Otabek antes de la clasificatoria.

-Qué hay de ti, Yura? Vas a participar o no?

La pregunta del kazajo le tomó por sorpresa, no había pensado en su propia participación en la copa desde lo ocurrido con Yuuri, acaso estaba listo para competir? Sin duda alguna no queria darse por vencido. No era parte de lo que el era. Aun si su corazón no estaba bien del todo, tenia que demostrarse a si mismo que aun era capaz de patinar.

-Lo haré.

 _ **Notas Finales**_

 _Ahora si, el próximo capitulo es el final. Pero no se alarmen, he estado pensandolo mucho y haré una secuela, para la cual ya tengo lista la linea argumental~_

 _Si todo sale bien, este fin de semana estará el capitulo final!_


	10. Seguir

-Que tengas un buen viaje Viktor...- Yuuri se acercó al mayor y depositó un casto beso en sus labios mientras ambos se despedían en el aeropuerto. Viktor no lucía nada feliz, más bien preocupado.

-Yuuri... -el mentado tomó una de las manos del japones y le miró fijamente por unos segundos, quería decirle muchas cosas pero la principal y que rondaba su cabeza desde hace días era "no me traiciones de nuevo" porque una segunda traición sería demasiado dificil de superar y por sobre todo perdonar. Sin emabargo, guardó silencio y se acercó al pelinegro dejando descansar su rostro en el espacio que se forma entre el cuello y el hombro, aspirando el olor de Yuuri, de seguro extrañaría su aroma el tiempo que estuvieran separados.

Apenas la noche anterior ambos habían reafirmado su lazo, por lo cual la separación no debería ser tan tortuosa, o al menos la necesidad del uno por el otro tardaría un poco más, y de esa forma ambos podrían concentrarse en sus programas, y su desempeño en sus respectvas competencias.

-Esfuerzate en la Copa Rostelecom, recuerda todo lo que hemos entrenado. Y por sobre todo -El peliplata hizo una pequeña pausa antes de continuar, se separó de Yuuri y lo miro fijamente- no me decepciones -Aquellas palabras sin duda tenían más de una connotación, y Yuuri lo sabía.

-No lo haré, Viktor-Yuuri se abrazó al ruso quien le correspondió por unos cuantos segundos.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-¡¿Dónde te habias metido?! ¡¿Tienes alguna idea de lo preocupados que estabamos?! -No era raro ver a Yakov gritandole a Yuri, desde que este esataba en la división Junior había sido asi, siempre desafiando su autoridad sintiendose con el derecho de hacer lo que se le ocurriera, pero en esta oportunidad el enfado de Yakov había llegado a niveles inimaginables, su rostro se encontraba rojo del colera.

-Yakov... Voy a competir en la Rostelecom, quedan pocos días, asi que voy a practicar día y noche para reponer el tiempo perdido ¿Dónde está Lilia?

El ruso había vuelto a su patria apenas unas horas antes, y sin pensarlo mucho había ido directo hasta el rink. Había perdido alrededor de una semana de entrenamiento con su viaje a Almaty sin contar el tiempo perdido por encontrarse centrado en otras cosas.

La ida a Almaty y por sobre todo la compañia de Otabek habían logrado que volviera a centrarse en lo que era bueno y lo que le hacía bien. Si bien el recuerdo de Yuuri y sus palabras aún le perseguían, y marcaban ahora era capaz de dejarlo a un lado mientras se concentraba en su rutina. Yakov a regañadientes había accedido a que Yuri participara en la copa, aún despues de su desacato a su autoridad, pero en gran medida había accedido por la petición de Lilia, quien queria que Yuri realizará la rutina en la que tanto había trabajado antes de todo el problema con Yuuri.

El primer día que Yuuri volvió a ver a Yuri, no pudo evitar sentir como el corazón le daba un vuelco, el saber que el menor se encontraba bien le hacía sentirse aliviado, no iba a admitirlo pero la semana que pasó sin noticias del menor le había tenido sumamente preocupado. Intentó acercarse al rubio, pero las palabras de Viktor resonaban en su cabeza "no me decepciones". Así que al cruzar miradas con el menor, solo se limitó a saludar con un movimiento de mano, el cual el rubio respondía de igual manera y luego ambos volvian a sus practicas. Yuuri sentía que aún habían muchas cosas que aclarar entre ellos, pero no era el momento.

Asi transcurrieron los últimos días antes de la copa Rostelecom, ambos entrenando, pendientes de los movimientos del otro, pero sin cruzar palabras. Yuri batallaba constantemente cada vez que veía a Yuuri titubear ante algún movimiento, pues a pesar de todo lo sucedido entre ambos, como competidor esperaba mucho del japones y las ganas de animarlo, a veces eran incontrolables.

Dos días antes de que comenzara la copa, Otabek llegó a Moscú. Solo ese día Yuri se tomó un descanso para ir a recogerlo al aeropuerto. Luego de recogerlo lo acompañó hasta el hotel donde se hospedaria con su entrenador. Una vez el kazajo terminó de ordenar sus cosas, Yuri lo llevó por un pequeño recorrido a sus lugares favoritos dentro de la ciudad. El mismo recorrido que había pensado tiempo atrás realizar con el Yuuri.

-Yura...-llamó el kazajo cuando se encontraban esperando ser atendidos en una pequeña cafeteria. Una vez tuvo la atención del menor, continuó- Si gano la copa Rotelecom, hay algo que necesito decirte- Aquella declaración tomó por sorpresa al rubio, si Otabek tenía algo que decirle, ¿no era mejor decirlo y ya?

-¿Si ganas dices? Suerte con eso Beka- Yuri se acomodó en la silla y observó a su alrededor buscando con la mirada a la mesera- Si tienes algo que quieres decir, deberías hacerlo... Ya que no tengo intención de dejarme vencer- Ante la respuesta de Yuri el pelinegro negó, y esbozó una ligera sonrisa.

-Tiene que ser despues de que gane... Asi que, ¿me escucharás o no?- Sin duda Otabek se estaba comportando de manera extraña, pero era su amigo, asi que al menos podía darle una afirmativa.

-Claro que lo haré, Beka...

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

El día de la competencia llegó y todo el mundo se encontraba emocionado. Además de Pichit, Otabek y ambos Yuris, se encontraba Emil y un chico alemán llamado Frantz. El primero en presentar su programa corto fue Emil, seguido por Pichit, Frantz, Yuuri, Otabek y finalmente Yuri. Tanto Yuri como Otabek presentaron programas cortos impecables quedando en primera y segunda posición respectivamente, de alguna forma Yuri había logrado sacar de su mente cualquier tipo de distracción al momento de competir, lamentablemente Yuuri no podía decir lo mismo. Durante el programa corto quedó en cuarta posición por debajo de Pichit.

El estrés que sentía comenzaba a pasarle la cuenta, el estar constantemente pensando en no decepcionar a Viktor de ninguna forma, más la silenciosa relación con Yuri hacía que su concentración desapareciera por espacios de tiempo, y fue eso lo que provocó que en uno de sus saltos callera, o girara de más.

Yuri por su parte al observar el desempeño del japones se sintió preocupado, era casi como volver a ver al Yuuri antes de Viktor, y si había algo que no soportaría ver sería ver a ese Yuuri. Terminado el programa corto se acercó a Yuuri en silencio sin que este lo notara mientras se cambiaba de ropa.

-Oi, cerdo... -le llamó provocando que el aludido diera un pequeño salto de sorpresa.

-Yurio...- Se encontraban los dos solos dentro del vestidor, a una distancia prudente el uno del otro. Pero aún asi, era la primera vez en semanas que volvían a hablar estando solos- Estuviste genial en tu programa corto.

-Y tu diste pena- le respondió enseguida sin pensarlo mucho- no sé que es lo que te tiene tan preocupado, pero si yo puedo conentrarme aun con tu rechazo en la mente, tu bien podrías hacer lo mismo y esforzarte un poco más.

Yuuri se quedó en silencio, no sabiendo que responder, despues de todo Yuri tenia razón, él lo habia rechazado y aún sabiendo lo mucho que dolía un corazón roto, el ruso lo había hecho excelente, no dejandose influenciar por aquello.

-Ganarte de esta forma no tiene ningún merito para mi, asi que concentrate...-Yuri estaba caminando a la salida del vestidor cuando sintió que Yuuri lo retenia, tomandolo del brazo.

-Lo siento Yurio... No debí decir que lo que ocurrió fue un error.

Yuri sintió su corazón comenzar a latir con rapidez, ¿por qué tenía que decirle eso ahora? ¿Que significado tenia el que no hubiera sido un error? Se zafó del agarre del mayor y salió del lugar, negando con la cabeza tratando de esa forma sacarse cualquier tipo de pensamiento que le desconcentrara de la competencia, convenciendose que lo unico en lo que debía pensar era en ganar.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Resultados Copa Rostelecom

Altin

2\. Pichit Chulanont

3\. Yuri Plisetsky

4\. Yuuri Katsuki

5\. Emil Nekola

6\. Frantz Goldberg

Despues de la pequeña y breve charla que ambos Yuris tuvieron en el vestidor, Yuri no logró concentrarse nuevamente, por lo cual en su programa libre cometió varios errores que le costaron el oro. Yuuri por su parte no logró mejorar, pero al menos se mantuvo en su posición, aun con un cuarto lugar era posible clasificar al Grand Prix si en su siguiente clasificatoria obtenia un buen puntaje.

Pero eso era lo que menos le preocupaba en ese momento, tampoco le preocupaba lo molesto que Viktor debía estar al enterarse de los resultados, en ese momento solo podia concentrarse en el dolor que sentía en su pecho, en el ardor que le quemaba por dentro al ver como Otabek estando en el podio, de la nada, a vista de todos, luego de susurrarle algo al oido al ruso, lo besaba.  
_

 _Notas finales_

 _Apesto haciendo finales!_

 _Muchas gracias a todas por seguirme hasta aqui, se que quizas muchas quedarán algo decepcionadas con este final, pero como dije antes, esto no termina aqui. Broken llega a su fin, pero pronto comenzaré con la segunda parte, la cual llamaré Rebuild. Desde un comienzo esta historia se pensó para ser un angst, donde Yuri sufriria por su no correspondido amor por Yuuri, pero en el camino, me di cuenta que no queria que terminara asi... es por lo mismo que me decidí a continuar, dandole un giro a la trama. Y bien, ahora que Yuuri, se dió cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia la gata rusa, quien sabe que pasara~_

 _Pido disculpas por todas las inconsistencias a lo largo del fic, me aseguraré de que en la continuación no existan, lo mismo con el OOC, trataré de apegarme lo más posible a las personalidades de los personajes y tambien darle más importancia al Omegaverse, el cual en estos ultimos capitulos dejé de lado._

 _Nuevamente, gracias, y nos estamos leyendo en Rebuild!_


End file.
